1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal type of hands-free receiver for a mobile telephone.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional hands-free receiver is provided for holding and supporting a mobile telephone. However, the conventional hands-free receiver is used to suit the mobile telephones of the same type and the same size only such that it cannot mate the mobile telephone of different types and sizes, thereby easily limiting the versatility of the conventional hands-free receiver. The present invention has arisen to overcome the disadvantage of the conventional hands-free receiver.